


falling for ya

by cupidgent



Series: TMG Teen Beach AU [2]
Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, kelsey is 19 and aleena is 20, pre-biker vs surfers feud, teen beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidgent/pseuds/cupidgent
Summary: kelsey's new to the beach area and aleena is more than willing to keep her company
Relationships: Aleena (Tiny Meat Gang)/Kelsey Kreppel
Series: TMG Teen Beach AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927090
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	falling for ya

**Author's Note:**

> after writing my first teen beach au fic i kinda wanted to do something for aleena and kelsey, so this is the story of how they met, before all the biker vs surfers stuff started!! you don't have to read the first fic to understand this one, since it's a prequel, but you can if you want!

The soft sand, cool breeze and the gentle sound of small waves hitting the shore. All of it was new to Kelsey. 

In fact, it was so new, she had to learn that leather boots and sand don’t mix the hard way. Regardless of the uncomfortable feeling of sand in her shoes, Kelsey kept walking, admiring the new change of setting.

Normally in the summertime, she would be miles away from here, fixing up her motorcycle for the big race the Rodents held every year. It was a Rodent tradition that started with their leader, Noel’s, father. 

This year was different though. With their race track closed for refurbishment, there wasn’t much they could do except sit around. Everyone had been pretty upset, moping around until Noel decided maybe they should spend their summer somewhere else.

And now here they were, on the coast of somewhere. It was for sure a change of pace since most of the bikers had never even been to the beach before. Kelsey felt especially curious, no longer wanting to sit inside the beach house they were renting.

So she left to explore. 

That’s what brought her here, walking alone on the shore. It was getting a bit late and the breeze was starting to get colder, sending a bit of a chill down her spine. Quickly, she took the leather jacket that was tied around her waist and slid it on, rubbing her arms to warm them up. 

For a moment, she stopped, turning to look at the ocean in front of her. It was something she’d never seen up close before. It was wonderful. After what could have been hours of standing there, the faint sound of music grabbed Kelsey’s attention. 

Quickly, she turned her head towards the source and spotted a few people about half a mile down on the beach setting up for something. Kelsey’s curiosity got the better of her as she found herself walking towards it.

As she got closer, she noticed a big building right on the sand with a giant sign reading  _ Big Momma’s Beachside Shack. _ Right in front, there were a few people setting up speakers and further out on the beach, there were people setting up tables and chairs as well as big lamp posts and string lights. 

While it was clearly unfinished, it all looked so pretty, especially with the orange and purples that painted the sky as the sun set. Looking around, Kelsey decided to ask someone what was going on. She wondered if parties like this were common on the beach.

Eventually, her gaze fell on a girl walking around with a large clipboard. She was wearing a bright pink polo with white flowers that was tied into a crop top paired with short black gym shorts and white flip flops. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail, with a few hairs falling over her focused features. 

She was pretty. Really pretty. That’s why Kelsey had to approach her.

“Hey… um, excuse me?” Kelsey lightly tapped the girl on her shoulder, causing her to jump. Kelsey leaped back in response, instantly feeling bad. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle.”

The girl looked up at her in confusion, before relaxing into a soft smile. “No worries! Um, I’ve never seen you around here before…”   
  


“Right, right. I’m um… new. Just staying out this way for the summer.”

The girl let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I can kind of tell. Not everyday you see someone in leather boots on the beach.” 

Kelsey found herself laughing too, looking down at her boots. “Guess I had to learn that the hard way! Never again.” The girl laughed a bit louder, clearing her throat once they had both stopped. “So, did you need something? Are you lost?”

“Oh! No, I um… I was just kinda curious I guess. What are you guys doing over here?” Kelsey placed her hands into her jacket pockets, looking around at all the people that were decorating this area of the beach. 

“Ohh,” The girl lit up, tucking her clipboard under her arm. “We’re getting ready for our annual Summer Kickoff! We host it every year at the start of summer.”

“Everything going as planned? I noticed you have a list.” Kelsey motioned her hand towards the clipboard. “For the most part,” The girl shrugged, her face bunching up into a frown. “I am a bit stressed. I have a few shops I need to pick up stuff at but I gotta wait for my friend Cody so I can use his car. They normally close at 9 so I only have 2 hours and I have no clue when he’s getting back.”

“I can help!” Kelsey said without thinking. Almost instantly, she regretted it. She was a stranger, for fucks sake. The girl must think she’s a creep.

“Really? I’d love that!”

Or not. 

“Just… how exactly?” The girl added after a brief moment. “Uh, I have a motorcycle with plenty of room!” Kelsey motioned her hand to the side. The girl looked surprised, obviously not expecting to hear that.

“Woah, I’ve never been on one of those before. You think it can carry all this?” The girl handed the clipboard to Kelsey. “It’s all the unchecked stuff.” She pointed at a few of the items on the list.

There was a banner, novelty light-up necklaces and sparkler wands. Thinking for a moment, Kelsey came to the conclusion that it should be fine. “I’ve carried more stuff than that and it’s worked out.”

“Great! I’ll go get my purse.” The girl smiled, running back towards the beach shack. Kelsey stood there awkwardly in the sand as she waited for her. She looked back over the girl’s list to seem like she was doing something as a few people passed her by.

Luckily, the girl came running out of the shack quickly, skidding to a halt right in front of Kelsey. “Alright let’s go.”

Kelsey smiled and nodded, turning around to walk back to where she had parked her bike. “So…” Kelsey started. “Why do you trust me? I mean we’ve never met before.” 

The girl let out a laugh as she walked beside Kelsey. “I’m trained in self defense and you seem pretty trustworthy anyway. Also I’m really desperate to get these decorations on time. I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t.”

“This party seems pretty important to you.”

“Oh it is! It’s our first one since being in college. A lot of our friends went out of state, and this time we’re welcoming them back home.”

“Damn, that is a big deal.”

“Yeah…” The girl sighed before turning to look up at Kelsey. “By the way, what's your name?”

“Oh right! I’m such a dumbass I forgot to say. It’s Kelsey.” She laughed. 

“Aleena.” Aleena held out her hand which Kelsey enthusiastically shook. Once they reached the parking lot, Kelsey was quick to spot her bike which was leaning on the curb next to the restrooms. “Well, Aleena, here we are.” She said as they stopped in front of it. “Mind giving directions for my gps?” 

“Not at all!” Aleena bent down in front of the gps and put in her planned destinations as Kelsey moved to unlock her trunk. Once Aleena stood back up, Kelsey handed her her extra helmet. 

“You know how to put it on?”

Aleena shook her head as she took the helmet, curiously turning it around to observe it. “Here, I’ll show you.” Kelsey reached for her own helmet out of the trunk and turned around so Aleena could see. 

“Just place it on carefully, like this.” Kelsey demonstrated as she put it on and Aleena carefully followed after. Once they both got theirs on, Kelsey went to check if Aleena got it right before stepping back and giving a thumbs up.

“Just hop on and hold on to me.” Kelsey spoke loud enough to be heard through the helmet as she got onto her bike, leaning over to put away the kickstand. Aleena nodded, taking the seat behind Kelsey. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around Kelsey’s waist before resting her head on her back.

“You good?” Kelsey asked over her shoulder.

“Yeah!”

“Okay, let’s go!” 

Kelsey started it up and stalled for a moment before taking off. Almost instantly, she felt Aleena’s grip on her waist tighten and smiled to herself. She remembered how scary her first time on a motorcycle was, which is probably what Aleena felt right now. 

She carefully followed the gps directions for a few blocks before she felt Aleena relax behind her. Her grip softened and she lifted her head up, probably to get a better view. Kelsey could only imagine the look of wonder on her face. 

Finally, they pulled up to some big department store and Kelsey parked right at the nearest space. She moved her hand to tap on Aleena’s arm, signalling for her to let go as she reached down to set up the kickstand again. 

Aleena took off her helmet and let out a huge sigh as she hopped off the bike. “Holy shit! That was amazing!” She breathed out. Kelsey laughed as she removed her own helmet. “Yeah? I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Okay, so I just need to pick up a few decorations here…” Aleena paused to think for a moment before looking back up at Kelsey. “Come on, it won’t take too long, I hope.” 

Kelsey smiled and nodded as she put away both of their helmets. Once everything was put away, Aleena started walking and Kelsey was quick to follow. Aleena held the door open as they both walked in. 

“So… what exactly are we looking for?” Kelsey asked as she looked at her surroundings. “Sparkler wands and light-up necklaces! Though I might get a few more streamers and duct tape. We lost a few from the breeze when we were hanging them up.” Aleena explained.

“Oh, yikes. Well I think that should all be able to fit in the trunk.”

“A banner too? Because I need to go to some other place to pick one up.”

“Yeah! It’s all good. Once I fit a McDonalds order for 15 people in there and nothing got smushed.... for the most part.” Kelsey muttered that last part. Aleena let out a soft laugh as she reached for a shopping basket. “I’ll just take your word for it.” 

They walked for a bit in silence, Aleena leading the way towards the party section in the back. It started to get a bit awkward so in an attempt to fix that, Kelsey started talking once they stopped in one of the aisles. “So um… you guys do this every year?”

Aleena lit up at the sudden question, leaning down to pick up a few bags of streamers from the bottom of the shelf. “Yeah! We’ve been doing it as long as I can remember. For us it’s as big of a tradition as Christmas.”

“That’s kinda like our big bike race we have every summer.” 

“Race? 

“Yeah, it’s really fun! We spend all summer fixing up our bikes and testing them out. First we have the mid-summer races and whoever wins those gets to race at the end of summer race.” Kelsey explained as she watched Aleena place the streamers in the basket. 

“How many mid-summer races are there?” Aleena asked as she stood up. “Two. Whoever got in the first 10 places got to move on to the next race.” Kelsey smiled to herself as she remembered the races from last year. 

“Wow, that sounds super competitive.” Aleena gave Kelsey a look to indicate she was still listening before moving to look at some of the other party supplies in the aisles. Kelsey gave a shrug followed by a nod. “I mean yeah. But at the end of the day we all knew it was just for fun. Best part was the post-race bonfires.”

“Bonfires? We do those here too. Just not at this party. We normally save them for getting rid of emotional baggage.”

Kelsey frowned in confusion. “Emotional...baggage?”

“Yeah. Bonfires are normally the best for that. Sitting around a fire, talking about what's weighing you down. Plus we have random shit to throw in it when we get angry. Always make sure it’s safe though.” Aleena explained. Kelsey still didn’t quite understand what she was getting at but nodded along anyways. 

“C’mon, I need to go to the jewelry section.” Aleena motioned her hand and Kelsey followed after her. “Maybe you can come to the next bonfire night. I’m sure my friends would love to have you there.”

“Yeah…” Kelsey smiled to herself. The thought of being able to spend more time with Aleena sent a surge of excitement through her body. There was just something about her that made Kelsey so curious; so much more she wanted to know about her. Especially what exactly went down at bonfire night. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Once they got to the jewelry section, Aleena instantly ran over to the novelty accessories and Kelsey watched as she sorted through the necklaces. “Pink or Green?” Aleena turned around holding up both necklaces.

Kelsey paused to think for a second. “...Green?” Alleena smiled and started grabbing more of the green necklaces to place in her basket. “That should be enough!” 

“Anything else?” Kelsey asked as she placed her hands in her pockets. 

“Only duct tape and sparkling wands. Duct tape should be… over there!” Aleena pointed to the back of the store. Kelsey nodded as they began to walk over there, when something caught her eye. 

On top of the glasses display were a pair of rimless hot pink sunglasses with flame shaped lenses. Instantly they reminded her of her leather jacket that had similar color flames on it. With a loud gasp she stopped, causing Aleena to jump.

“What? What is it?” Aleena walked back over to see what Kelsey was looking at. “These are so perfect…” She muttered mostly to herself as she took the glasses off the display and put them on. She took a look in the mirror before turning to Aleena and striking a few poses. “How do I look?”

Kelsey noted how Aleenas face lit up before she leaned closer. “Honestly? Kinda hot. Those suit you.” 

For a split second, Kelsey was at a loss of words. She already thought she looked pretty hot but hearing it from Aleena did things to her in multiple ways. Quickly, she recovered with a smile and a gentle nudge to Aleena’s arm. “Trying to flatter me?”

“Hey, you’re the one driving me around. Gotta make sure you like me at least a little bit.”

“Fair point.” Kelsey laughed as she placed the glasses back on the display. Aleena frowned in confusion. “You’re not gonna get them?”

“Oh yeah! I have to, they go so well with one of my other jackets. But ask you can see...” Kelsey stopped to pat around her body, “No purse. I’ll come back tomorrow to get it though.”

Aleena paused for a moment, looking over Kelsey's features before reaching over to pick up the glasses. “I’ll just get them for you then. Let’s say, as a thank you for helping me!” She smiled as she placed the glasses in her shopping basket. 

Instantly, Kelsey reached her arm out in an effort to stop her. “You don’t have to do that! Let me at least pay you back tomorrow.”

Aleena thought it over for a second before nodding. “Okay... Only because that means I get to see you again.” Kelsey laughed and nodded. “Sounds like a deal.”

After that, Aleena got her duct tape and sparklings wands and the next thing they new, they were next in line at checkout. As they waited for the person in front of them to finish paying, Aleena placed her basket on the conveyor belt.

“So, you said you and your friends do the racing thing every year?” Aleena asked, turning to look at Kelsey. “Yeah but,” Kelsey started, already knowing what Aleena was trying to ask. “The race track closed for refurbishment. They said it wouldn’t be done until the beginning of October at least.”

Aleena winced, moving up once the person in front left. Quickly, the cashier scanned and bagged their items, Aleena taking the bags with a “Have a good evening!” before walking towards the exit, Kelsey following at her side.

“I’m sorry you guys can’t race. That must be why you’re here then.” Aleena said, as they walked outside. Kelsey shrugged. “It’s alright, I’ve already gotten over it. I’m just excited to be somewhere new! The beach is so much better than I thought it would be.”

“That’s good. It is pretty great over here.” Aleena smiled once they reached Kelsey’s bike. Kelsey took the bag from Aleena to put in the trunk while Aleena put in the next destination on the gps. 

“Only one more place right?” Kelsey asked as she put her helmet on. Aleena nodded, fastening her own helmet. Once they were both on the bike, Kelsey started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

Aleena seemed to be a bit more comfortable as they drove along the road. Kelsey thought about how Aleena’s arms wrapped around her waist and how nice it felt. She wanted to remember that feeling for as long as she could. What was the chance they’d be together like this again? 

After a few more minutes of driving and cherishing moments, Kelsey pulled up to a small mom and pop print shop on the corner of the street. Once Kelsey parked, she took off her helmet and shook her head to fan herself. “You want me to go with you?” 

Aleena, whose helmet was already in her lap, stared at Kelsey for a moment before shaking her head. “Umm.. no! It’s only gonna take a minute, I’ll be out in no time.” She said, placing her helmet on the seat before walking inside. 

For a moment Kelsey thought about the way Aleena was looking at her. She couldn’t quite read her face but something inside her hoped that it was because she had similar feelings. Sighing, she rubbed her hands over her face, grateful she hadn’t put on any make-up. 

She liked Aleena. Even though they only met a few hours ago, she found herself wanting to know more about her. They already got along pretty well. Maybe, just maybe…

“That wasn’t too long was it?”

Kelsey snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Aleena standing in front of her, a bag with the folded banner in her hands. “Oh! Sorry I was just thinking. No, not at all.” Kelsey laughed a bit nervously. “Back to the beach?” She asked as Aleena placed the banner in the trunk. 

“Actually…” Aleena walked over to the gps. “I have one more stop in mind, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay…” Kelsey said skeptically as she moved over to let Aleena type it in. “Don’t worry. Think of it as a teaser to the beach tour I’ll take you on later.” Aleena winked before grabbing her helmet. Kelsey had no clue what she was talking about but she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. 

Once they were both ready, Kelsey started the bike up again and drove off. Following the gps, they began to drive up a hill, much to Kelsey’s annoyance. She hated driving on inclines but she decided it would be best to keep that to herself. 

When they reached the top, they pulled in front of a small park. Taking off her helmet, Kelsey’s breath hitched once she got a good look.

The park was on the edge of a cliff that looked over most of the city, including the beach. The sun was almost fully set and the sky was a deep purple with a few stars already beginning to shine. On the very edge of the cliff, there was a glass barrier for safety and right in front of it were a few small benches. It was the most amazing view Kelsey had seen in her life.

“I love coming up here sometimes.” Aleena said once she took her helmet off. 

“Why did you wanna bring me here?”

“I didn’t want this to end yet. Come on, let’s sit down.” Aleena said, standing up to walk over to one of the benches. Kelsey hesitated a bit before getting up to follow her. 

Sitting down next to Aleena, Kelsey thought that maybe she should test the waters; see if Aleena was having similar thoughts as her. Most of the time, she was pretty straight forward about things but something told her to be a bit more cautious this time.

She turned to look at Aleena for a second, who was sitting with her head back and her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, Kelsey couldn’t help but stare. After a few moments, Aleena let out a sigh and opened her eyes, causing Kelsey to quickly turn her head. 

“So…” Kelsey started.

“So?” Aleena looked at her with curiosity. 

“What’s it like over here? Like umm… any cute beach boys?” It almost hurt Kelsey to say that, granted she wasn’t into boys at all, but she couldn’t just straight up ask, “Hey, are you gay too?”

“Cute boys? Hmm… I mean Cody’s pretty cute. But he’s gay. Spock’s not really interested in dating right now and Sam’s taken.” Aleena thought out loud as she counted everyone on her fingers. 

“Oh… sucks.” Kelsey tried to pretend to be disappointed.

“Yeah I guess,” Aleena shrugged. “I don’t really care though. I’m into girls, actually.” Kelsey let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Aleena laughed and turned to look at her. “You didn’t care about the boys, did you?”

“No…” Kelsey admitted with a soft laugh. 

“Good. I got scared you did.” Aleena moved her hand to touch Kelsey’s that was gripping onto the edge of the bench. Kelsey looked up at her with a smile. “I’m having a lot of fun hanging out with you, Aleena.”

“Me too, Kelsey.”

“You think we can come up here again sometime?” Kelsey asked hopefully. Aleena shrugged with a smile. “Well you do owe me 15 bucks for those glasses tomorrow…”

“Okay, I’ll meet you here then.”

“Sounds good.”

Kelsey stared at Aleena for a moment and she stared right back at her. It was a gentle, comfortable stare and Kelsey honestly wouldn’t have minded staying like this for hours. It was as if they had all the time in the world. 

For a split second, her eyes flickered down to Aleena’s lips. When her eye’s met Aleena’s again, it was obvious she noticed. 

Silently, they moved closer until Kelsey could feel Aleena’s breath on her lips. She wasn’t entirely sure what was holding them back but it got to the point where she couldn’t take it anymore. She made the first move, leaning forward to press her lips against Aleena’s. It was quick as Kelsey pulled away almost instantly to see her reaction.

She was met with Aleena’s wide eyes as a blissful smile grew on her face. Taking Kelsey by surprise, Aleena grabbed her face and pulled her in for another kiss.

It was less innocent than Kelsey expected, filled with what felt like some kind of desire, but she didn’t mind. She slightly adjusted her position so that she was directly in front of Aleena, moving her arms to drape around the others shoulders. 

They pulled each other’s bodies closer as they continued, their kiss getting rougher and rougher, filled with some kind of desperation that Kelsey didn’t know she had. It was starting to turn her on and she could tell it was the same for Aleena. 

After a few minutes they finally pulled away, panting. “Woah.” Aleena whispered.

“Woah.” Kelsey repeated in agreement. 

“Wanna um… go to my place?” Aleena asked, her voice noticeably lower than before. “Oh hell yeah!” Kelsey nodded eagerly, licking her lips. 

Kelsey doesn’t remember the last time she was in this much of a rush but before they knew it, they were back on the bike, driving to the new location Aleena had input in the gps. Once they got there, Aleena pulled onto Kelsey’s arm, towards the front door, barley giving her any time to put her helmet away.

Aleena’s beach house was apparently near Big Mommas since Kelsey could hear them still testing out the music. Part of her worried about someone walking in to find them but at this point, she was too horny to care. 

When they got inside the house, Aleena slammed the door shut before pinning Kelsey to it.

Aleena was about half a foot shorter than Kelsey but she didn’t seem to care as she leaned upward to kiss her again. Kelsey let out a soft sigh as Aleena’s hands moved to trail up her body. 

“You okay with this?” Aleena asked, pulling away. Kelsey nodded. “Don’t you have to be back at the party?”

“They can go a few more hours without me…” Aleena whispered against Kelsey’s lips before kissing her again. Kelsey let out a soft moan as she felt Aleena’s thigh come up to rub her through her jeans. Getting impatient, she pulled away again. “I cant… I want you right now.” she panted loudly, coming off a bit more desperate than she intended.

“Then you can have me.” Aleena smirked, removing her hands to lead Kelsey to the living room couch. Once they both sat on the couch, Kelsey instantly kicked off her boots and took off her jacket and t-shirt while Aleena threw her polo to the floor. Hungrily, Kelsey moved forward to press Aleena into the cushions and kiss her but Aleena was quick to pull away.

“Hold on a second…” She said as Kelsey pulled back, a bit confused. Taking her by surprise, Aleena moved on top of Kelsey, a soft look written on her face. “Let me take care of you. Since you’re paying for those glasses, I wanna thank you a different way.” 

Kelsey felt her heart pounding in her chest as she gazed at the girl on top of her. “You’re beautiful.” she whispered, pulling her down into another kiss. Aleena laughed against her lips as she began to move her right hand along Kelsey’s body.

Suddenly, Aleena pulled away and slowly began to press soft kisses along Kelsey's jawline, trailing down her neck and eventually to her chest. Kelsey let out a soft moan as she felt Aleena brush over a nipple through her bra. She felt them harden once Aleena pulled down the front of her bra, leaving them exposed.

Aleena pressed a few kisses around Kelsey’s areola in a teasing manner before taking it into her mouth to suck. Kelsey’s moans got louder as she felt her core begin to throb with need. Aleena looked up at her and smiled, moving over to suck on her other boob. 

“Fuck…” Kelsey breathed out when Aleena’s hand dipped underneath her jeans and rubbed up against her panties. Feeling desperate for stimulation down there, Kelsey began to push her hips upward into Aleena’s hand.

“You like that?” Aleena smiled, pulling away from Kelsey’s chest. Kelsey nodded, looking up at Aleena with pleading eyes. “Please give me more.”

“First let’s get these pants off.” Aleena patted Kelsey’s thighs before sitting back up. Kelsey stood up to pull them off, taking a bit longer than she would have wanted. Finally getting them off, she turned back around to see Aleena sitting on the couch watching her in nothing but her pink lace panties.

She patted the spot on the couch next to her and Kelsey quickly sat down as Aleena moved in to kiss her. Kelsey’s arms found their way, draping over Aleena’s shoulder as Aleena’s hands moved to Kelseys’s back to unfasten her bra. Pulling away, Aleena threw Kelsey’s bra to the side before moving her hands to massage her boobs. 

Kelsey bit her lip, arching her back to puff out her chest more. One of her arms moved back to support herself while her free hand moved to brush back a few hairs falling out of Aleena’s ponytail. 

Giving Kelsey a darker look, Aleena pushed her back onto the arm rest of the couch and backed up until she was right in between her legs. Starting at her knee, she began to plant soft kisses up Kelsey’s thigh. Once she reached her panties, she moved over to her other knee, much to Kelsey’s displeasure.

Kelsey shifted her hips slightly out of impatience, earning a soft laugh from Aleena as she began to work her way up her other thigh. Finally, Aleena pressed a kiss right up against Kelsey’s soaked entrance, causing Kelsey to buck her hips upward again causing Aleena to jump a little bit.

“Woah! Patient, okay?” Aleena looked up at her as she began to pull down her panties. Kelsey’s entire body tensed up once she felt the cool air hit her exposed skin before Aleena began to rub her thighs in an effort to relax her. 

Once Aleena got the panties off, she dove right in, pressing a kiss to her clit before licking a stripe all the way down. Kelsey let out a strained moan, instantly moving her hand on top of Aleena’s head. 

Aleena smiled as she began to flick her tongue, slurping up all of Kelsey’s juices. More moans continued to spill from Kelsey’s lips, each one louder than the next. It was obvious Aleena enjoyed the noises as she moved faster to get more out of her. 

Eventually, Aleena dipped her tongue inside, moving her thumb to play with her clit. “Oh shit, fuck!” Kelsey’s head moved back, her grip on Aleena’s hair tightening as she moved her hips along with Aleena’s tongue. 

With her free hand, Aleena moved a finger inside, slowly beginning to pump in and out. “Oh god, Aleena!” Kelsey moaned, her hips beginning to move faster. “Fuck me harder, Aleena. Please… oh shit…”

Aleena took that as a sign to insert another finger, picking up the pace. Leaning forward, Aleena kissed Kelsey, all of her moans spilling into the other’s mouth. As Aleena went faster, Kelsey bucked her hips harder to the point where Kelsey felt herself coming to her end. “So...so fucking c-close.” She panted against Aleena’s lips.

“Come on, cum for me Kelsey.” Aleena whispered, moving her fingers as fast as she could. Suddenly, Kelsey clenched around her fingers, letting out her loudest moan as she pulled Aleena in for another kiss.

Her hips slowly began to still and Aleena slowed down, eventually pulling her fingers out. Once they pulled away, Aleena began to lick her own fingers, covered in Kelsey’s juices. “God, you have the best taste.” 

“Let me try.” Kelsey pulled her wrist toward herself and began to suck on her fingers. “Hmm...I bet you’re even better.” 

Aleena shook her head laughing. “This was all about you. Either way, I need to get back to the party now.” She pointed over to the clock. Kelsey noticed over an hour had passed and felt a pang of disappointment in her stomach.

“Fine. But next time its your turn.”

“Next time?” Aleena raised a brow.

“Oh yeah! You can’t make me cum like that and then just get rid of me.” Kelsey reached for her panties on the floor as Aleena began to climb off of her. 

“Alright, so tomorrow I expect sunglasses money and… that pretty face of yours between my thighs.” Aleena said as she pulled her shorts on over her panties.

“It would be my pleasure.” Kelsey said as she pulled up her jeans. 

Something told her that this was gonna be one hell of a summer. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! maybe i'll write more for this au in the future if i get any ideas 
> 
> follow me on twitter @miiiermotors


End file.
